Gamzee and Tavros Meet Mall Santa
by squiddlesandsopor
Summary: "Hmm…" Gamzee hums slightly, thinking...Planting his hands flat on the table he leans forward with a huge grin on his face. "Let's go see motherfucking Santa, Tav." Just a one-shot Christmas fluff piece.


The day is cool and crisp, and a metallic tang in the air hints at snow before the day is over. Gamzee and Tavros don't care. They are bundled warmly in scarves and winter jackets, Tavros wearing a toque to keep the shaved sides of his head warm. The two walk arm-in-arm; hands tucked into their own pockets for warmth. Today was one of the rare occasions both boys have the day off. Naturally it was immediately claimed for a date.

They decided the previous week to go to the mall. While to most a date in a Christmas-shopper crowded mall might not seem like a great idea, for Gamzee and Tavros it is perfect. Tavros enjoys people watching and Gamzee is enraptured by all the twinkling lights strung up this time of year. Not to mention the mall is usually one of the best decorated areas in the city which appeals to them both.

They spend a good hour just ambling around; watching people scurry to get gifts on lunch breaks or before they had to meet back up with their families. There are tall, decorated trees in the main walkways with bases surrounded by fluffy, glittering, fake snow. Lights and garlands are hanging everywhere there seems to be space for them. The music being piped in is cheerful; although it isn't always audible due to large volume of people.

"Hey Tavbro," Gamzee drawls, slinging his arm around the other boy's shoulders, "Wanna get our motherfuckin' snack on?"

Tavros smiles gently up at his boyfriend, "Sure. Is there anything in particular you feel like?"

"Ahh, bro, you know I'm up for whatever wicked miracles come our way. Let's just up and go see what motherfuckin' sparks our fancy."

Nodding in assent Tavros starts leading the way to the food court. Gamzee would get them there eventually but probably only after a few side trips and Tavros is actually fairly hungry. Gamzee, for his part, is content to be towed along by the arm he still has wrapped around Tavros. Predictably enough the food court is packed. The shortest line seems to be at Taco Time so that's where they end up. Even though it's the shortest line it is by no means short. It takes about five to ten minutes before they reach the counter. They order a large amount of food and then proceed to wait another five or so minutes while it gets made.

Taking their trays they cautiously make their way to one of the few empty seats left. They have to navigate narrow alleys formed but seated consumers, made hazardous by chaotically placed purchases. Surprisingly enough they reach the safety of the small table without any incidents. They sink gratefully onto the hard plastic chairs.

They dig into the dubiously nutritious meals with obvious relish. The grease, carbs, and salt usually make for a delicious combination and today's food is no exception. After the vast majority of the food has been consumed both boys lean back in their chairs; content with their full stomachs. Tavros reaches forward to grab his drink and give the straw a long, slow pull as he thinks.

"Is there anything else you want to do in particular Gamzee? I'm fine with just wandering around some more if not."

"Hmm…" Gamzee hums slightly, thinking. He leans forward to filch one of Tavros' tatertots. They call them 'mexifries' at Taco Time but everyone knew that was just a marketing scheme. As he rolls the salty potato morsel around with his tongue his eyes brighten with the best motherfucking idea he is sure he had all day. He chews briefly and then swallows. Planting his hands flat on the table he leans forward with a huge grin on his face. "Let's go see motherfucking Santa, Tav."

Tavros smiles brightly in return. Sure they may be older than anyone else going to see the jolly old elf, but you're never too old for Santa right? They complete their meal at a leisurely pace, in no real hurry. Santa keeps long hours this time of year. After they finish they have to navigate the labyrinth of bodies and shopping bags again to reach the garbage disposal area. They sort the trash into organics and non-organics, and then leave the congested food court with twined fingers.

The boys make their way to where they had seen "Santa's Workshop" earlier. By the time they get there they are at the end of a very long line. The line makes the one in the food court seem tiny in comparison; not even just tiny but minuscule. In front of them is a veritable horde of screaming children and weary looking parents. They just shrug at each other, smiling, in no real hurry. The line moves forward in minute increments, but at a steady enough pace. It takes seven minutes for them to reach the halfway point from where they started. To pass the time they start an impromptu thumb war which Tavros wins. Laughing gently Gamzee pulls their still linked hands to his mouth to give Tavros' knuckles a congratulatory kiss. The other boy flushes slightly but has an easy smile for Gamzee in return.

The next seven or so minutes pass quickly.

Gamzee and Tavros reach the front of the line triumphantly, receiving an odd look from the "elf" who mans the velvet-rope gate. The last child slides off Santa's ample lap with a huge grin on his face and is towed away by his softly smiling father. The elf unlatches the rope gate and Tavros and Gamzee walk up to Santa.

"You wanna go first Tavbro?" Tavros just shakes his head slightly so Gamzee smiles and flops down into Santa's lap. "Hey there motherfucker! Wicked beard."

Santa looks a little taken aback at this and Tavros has to resist the urge to facepalm. Santa huffs a little but appears to get over it soon enough.

"Now now young man, if you keep using language like that I'll have to put you on the naughty list."

"Aww, motherfuck, that is all kinds of harsh."

Santa rolls his eyes which is probably not appropriate Santa behaviour but is likely forgivable under the circumstances.

"Very well. What would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Gamzee ponders for a moment, then smiles having apparently settled on an idea, "I'd like some motherfucking world peace."

Startled Santa replies, "Really? World peace?"

"Nah bro," Gamzee chuckles, "I'm just fuckin' with ya. I'd be down with some of my wicked elixirs though."

Santa looks a touch confused but just nods, "Well I'll see what I can do but you'll need to watch your language."

Gamzee shrugs noncommittally and gets up. "Your turn Tav."

Tavros sits gingerly on the very edge of Santa's lap, a faint flush tinting his cheeks and ears red.

Santa smiles warmly, "And what can Santa bring you for Christmas, young man?"

Tavros doesn't even need to think about it although it does take a moment to remember how to speak. He's never been too good with strangers despite being quite open and enthusiastic once he gets to know a person. "Uh, I'd like Fiduspawn: Rogue Orange, please, if it's not too much trouble." His voice is soft, but audible.

Santa smiles through his whiskers and taps the side of his nose knowingly. "We'll see what I can do about that. Make sure to be a good boy though."

Tavros nods and gets up to stand next to Gamzee again, "Thank you Santa, uh, Merry early Christmas." Santa smiles and chuckles out a 'Ho, ho, ho!' for the departing boys and the waiting children alike.

Gamzee and Tavros walk hand in hand toward the nearest exit in unspoken agreement. "Hey Tav, wanna come to my place? Nobody's home right now." This is accompanied by an eyebrow waggle.

Tavros rolls his eyes but nods and gives the hand in his a light squeeze. Outside the snow starts falling.

* * *

**AN: **I just want to send out a huge thank you to my friend Zee for suggesting this story and helping me along with a couple ideas and also a big thank you to my moirail for helping me out with ideas. I couldn't have written this without them.


End file.
